Ho Ho Hopefully
by villainous-muahaha
Summary: Kurt has never liked the holiday season, but his best friend has a special plan to try cheer him up...Klaine, one-shot, fluff 3


Kurt looked around the gaudily decorated choir room, only half joining in the excited chitchat of his friends around him. It wasn't that he hated Christmas or anything, he just hated that year in, year out he found himself alone, then new year came and he had no-one to kiss at midnight, then Valentine's day came soon after and he was STILL alone, and he was getting kind of sick of it. To make matters worse, Blaine was just sat happily next to Rachel smiling as she told him about all the presents her dad got her for hannukah, completely oblivious to both Kurt's sadness and Kurt's feelings for him which, despite a lot of effort on Kurt's part, were stronger than ever.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by Mr Schuester clapping his hands together and calling the room to attention.

"Right guys, settle down!" he called out to the room at large "Before we get started I believe Blaine has a seasonal song for us all, so Blaine, take the stage!" Mr Schue went to sit with the others as Blaine stood in front of the group, looking delicious, Kurt noted, as always.

"Heya! So as you all know, you are all special to me and despite being close to the warblers, I have come to think of you all as family too," this was met by a round of 'aww's and a fond smirk from Kurt "however there is one of you who is just SUCH an important part of my life, and I wanted to sing this song to show them just how much they mean to me. I don't think I need to say who they are." Blaine grinned, and Kurt rolled his eyes at this becuase Blaine had been looking at him this whole time, so yeah it WAS kind of obvious who he meant. Blaine signalled to the band and began to sing, locking eyes with Kurt.

_December first _

_I'm in a foreign state, I'm running late _

_I'm all alone, wishing I was home with you baby _

_He's got her way of making things okay when he's not around _

_When he's not around I'm going crazy _

_We like to talk about the plans we make _

_And things we say _

_When we're together I hope for better weather this year _

_But you my dear need to know _

_This year I want you alone _

Kurt was staring, confused yet entranced, as Blaine began to move about the room, downplaying his showmanship but not able to stifle it completely. "Ohmygod" thought Kurt "is Blaine...serenading me?"

_Ho ho hopefully _

_This holiday will make us believe that _

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be _

_And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back _

_And as a matter of fact I know _

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be _

_Together by this Christmas tree_

"Holy crap yeah he is DEFINITELY serenading me!" Kurt's mind was racing as Blaine crossed the room, kneeling in front of Kurt as he sang the next part of the song.

_We go together like the winter and a sweater_

_And he makes me feel, he makes me feel alive inside_

_And when I look into his eyes_

_I see the blue and green like Christmas lights_

_Like Christmas lights, oh what a sight_

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek lightly, staring dreamily for a second into his eyes before pulling away, standind and moving back to the centre of the room. Kurt just sat staring, not sure if his heart had stopped beating or was just beating so fast it all just became a blur.

_She says I've got a way of making everything okay_

_She's not alone, she's not alone and never will be_

_Ho ho hopefully_

_This year I want you alone_

_Ho ho hopefully _

_This holiday will make us believe that _

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be _

_And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back _

_And as a matter of fact I know _

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be _

_Together by this Christmas tree_

Brittany and Santana started singing the 'ooh's in the background, holding hands and smiling at each other lovingly, as Blaine stood stationary in front of Kurt, eyes locked in an intense, sincere gaze.

_Don't you know, this year I want you alone_

_Baby I want you alone! _

_Ho ho hopefully _

_This holiday will make us believe that _

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be _

_And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back _

_And as a matter of fact I know _

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be _

_Together by this Christmas tree._

Blaine stood panting in front of Kurt as the song finished and the room burst into applause. Blaine looked at Kurt, a mixture of anxious and hopeful, but Kurt was still a bit too shell-shocked to respond.

"Want to, umm, wanna talk?" Blaine asked, wringing his hands. Kurt nodded silently, and Blaine led him to the corner of the room. The others watched for a minute, knowingly, before Mr Schue distracted them all with talk of the next assignment, giving the two boys some privacy to talk.

"Sooo...what did you think? Of the song?" Blaine asked, meeting Kurt's eyes nervously.

"It was, uhmm" Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly, his voice slightly cracked from the disuse and the fact that his mouth was completely dry "it was amazing. Everything you perform is amazing."

"Thanks," Blaine blushed "but I meant...god, I am SO bad at feelings when I'm not singing them! Did you get what I meant to say?"

"I...I think so? I just don't want to come to the wrong conclusion and end up looking like an idiot."

"I care about you, Kurt!" Blaine blurted out, turning beet red and looking down at his hands "I...I really care about you. More than I've ever cared about anyone, and I - crap why is this so hard? I want to be with you, Kurt. If you'll let me?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's wide, sincere eyes and took Blaine's hands in his, linking them together and bringing their bodies closer together.

"I thought you'd never ask" he breathed out, smiling adoringly at the boy he had been in love with for so long now. Blaine glanced up, a mischievious smile gracing his face that made Kurt look up too.

"Mistletoe, Blaine? If I didn't know any better I'd say you pla-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his, soft and sure, and he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. The kiss, however, was short-lived as the two pulled apart, giggling because the whole room (which they hadn't noticed going silent) started cheering and wolf-whilstling, and the two boys held each other close, beaming at their friends and each other.

Maybe this christmas wouldn't be so lonely after all.


End file.
